She Would Have
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: One of the team is killed in a car crash, and House says goodbye the only way he knows how.


She Would Have

By: Trivette Lover Heather

"Someone better be dead for waking me up from the dream I was just having…" He yawned then as he heard the words from the other end he dropped the phone and jumped as he heard it hit the ground.

He sat up and reached down picking it up, wincing slightly as his leg ached. "How?"

He listened intently as he rubbed his leg. "You're where?"

He heard the knock at the door and closed the phone. Easing his way over to the door, he opened it quickly. Wilson stood phone still in hand, eyes blood shot. "Figured it would be better if I…"

"Nothing is going to make this better." He moved to allow his friend to come him. "I'm gonna get cleaned up…"

"Coffee?"

"I _just_ said nothing is going to make it better." He hollered back as he limped towards the bathroom.

"I meant for me." He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

Ten minutes passed before his friend came out. "So…"

Wilson sipped his coffee. "So…"

"What do we do now?" House asked. "Go to the hospital and stare aimlessly at the body while crying and hugging each other?"

"The correct term is grieving." He offered. "Seeing the body, hugging, crying. It's just part of the process."

"The hell with the process."

"It's okay to cry House; it's like this unwritten rule."

"The hell with the rules too." He stared into his friends red eyes and started to walk out the door, Wilson followed.

----

The drive to the hospital was silent. As they arrived Cuddy met them.

"Are you alright?" She looked at both of them, House averted his eyes.

"As good as you can be I guess…her family?…" Wilson asked.

"They've been notified…" As the conversation continued House walked away. Wilson and Cuddy watched curiously.

He approached two police officers. "Hi there, I was just called in as a specialist for the person who was driving the car; I was hoping you could explain to me the details of the incident for my paperwork."

"Textbook, drunk driver. Seen it a million times, came over into the oncoming traffic lane…hit head on…surprised he's still alive to tell you the truth."

House nodded. "Yeah, always seems that the bad ones get to stay on earth with us."

The officers didn't respond to the comment, as it seemed it was lined with anger and they watched him head towards the elevator.

"Where you headed?" Wilson appeared at his side.

"To see my new patient."

--

The two were met by Chase and Foreman, whose blood shot eyes, looked as familiar as Wilson and Cuddy's.

"She actually doesn't look that bad, we just left her." Chase offered as he pointed in the direction of her room.

"Doesn't look that bad for a dead person huh? Never understood that phrase." House left and headed in the opposite direction.

Wilson walked beside him. "What are you planning to do? Pull out his tubes? You should just come with me; I'm going to see her, say goodbye."

House stopped in his tracks. "Go say goodbye your way…I'm going to do it my way."

Wilson still followed and stood in the doorway, concerned his friend may do something, only House would do.

House, flipped through his charts and stood at his bed side as he woke up.

"You my doctor? Am I gonna be alright?"

House looked at him with hate filled eyes. "You pathetic bastard."

The patient didn't respond but only fell into a bit of tears. "I…I didn't mean….I…"

"Stop crying…it's not gonna change what you did…I'm not here to grant you absolution."

"I swear…I wish I could take it back…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Why is it that everyone thinks saying sorry is going to make everything better? Do you know what you did? You took away one of the last people who gave me hope that anything mattered in this stupid life…your damn irresponsible choice doesn't get to go away just because you say that overused word… I hope you look into my eyes and relive what you see in them every day for the rest of your pathetic guilt ridden life…so do me a favor…go so say you're sorry to a priest."

He started towards the door and turned back. "The doctor you killed…" He smiled slightly as he remembered her face…

"She would have forgiven you…but I never will."

As he walked past, Wilson swore he saw a tear fall from his friend's eyes.

--

End.

Please review.

As Always, Till next time

-Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
